The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus for superimposing a title or the like into a video signal which was photographed by a video camera.
Apparatus for superimposing a title or the like into a video signal obtained by photographing an object by a video camera, for instance, is disclosed by "Title System For VTRs", 1989 National Convention Record of the Institute of Television Engineers of Japan, pages 199 to 200.
According to the above system, a title stored in a memory is superimposed into the video signal obtained by photographing an object by a camera.
According to the above conventional technique, since a memory capacity of one field is assigned to one title picture, efficiency in the use of the memory capacity is low and many titles cannot be stored.